carebearsfandomcom-20200216-history
Cozy Heart Penguin
Cozy Heart Penguin is a Care Bear Cousin who appears mostly in the original 1980's Care Bears series. He is a lilac or light purple penguin, and his Belly badge is a pink or red heart adorned with a small stocking cap. Cozy Heart is at his happiest when swimming in the chilly waters of the Forest of Feelings, and finds no greater joy than spreading happiness to others. As he puts it, making others feel better is what keeps him "cozy" in even the harshest conditions. He has a speech trait where he will often make a whistling noise when sounding out words containing an "s", which is likely due to his beak. Original series ''The Care Bears Movie'' Cozy Heart makes his first appearance, along with the rest of the Care Bear Cousins, in the debut Care Bear film. While traveling through the Forest of Feelings in their boat, the Cloud Clipper, the Care Bears lose one of their crew when Bedtime Bear snoozes and falls overboard. Fortunately, he is rescued by the plucky penguin, who accompanies the Bears to the end of the forest where they meet up with the rest of his friends. Together, they travel to Earth to help stop the villainous Spirit, and seal her away once and for all. Afterwords, he is made an official member of the Care Bear Family. ''Care Bears'' TV series When Cheer Bear becomes depressed after she can't cheer up Grumpy Bear, Cozy Heart and others help organize a comedy show called "Laugh Night" to lift both their spirits. Later, when the evil Professor Coldheart attempts to freeze the entire Forest of Feelings with his new ice gun, it's up to Cozy Heart and other Care Bear Family members to defeat him and restore their home to normal. . He would have a second encounter with the mad professor when he attempted to kidnap all the Care Bear Cousins and trap them in an invisible cage. It is only with the help of a girl named Melanie that Cozy Heart and his friends are able to escape once she gets over her chronic day dreaming. Later, on a seemingly normal day at the beach, three children go missing during a terrible storm, and Cozy Heart, Loyal Heart Dog, Proud Heart Cat, and Gentle Heart Lamb must rescue them using the Care Bear's ship. ''Care Bears Movie II'' The second Care Bears movie tells the story of how Cozy Heart, along with the rest of the Care Bear Cousins, first arrived in Care-a-Lot following their escape from the villainous Dark Heart. He is among the Care Bear Family members captured by Dark Heart near the end of the film and imprisoned in his secret lair, until they are freed by a girl named Christy and are able to convert the dark lord into a real boy. ''Care Bears Family'' TV series Cozy Heart makes his first real appearance in the sixteenth episode of the Nelvana TV series, where he, Wish Bear, Grumpy Bear, and Secret Bear travel to Earth to help a boy named Dale who's feeling neglected. However, when Dale and Wish Bear are accidentally kidnapped by Mr. Beastly when gathering ingredients for a spell to summon the Cloud of Uncaring, Cozy Heart and the rest must travel to No Heart's Castle to save them. Comic series Cozy Heart makes only one appearance in Star Comics' Care Bears series in the issue 3 story "Blue Who?" as one of the Care Bear Cousins who fall under the effects of a strange blue beam that saps them of their strength and cheer. Thanks to the help of the Care Bears, however, they are able to find the source of the problem: a group of aliens known an The Gloomies, reserves the effect of their device, and trick them into leaving the planet. Cozy Heart remarked that he was glad to have his color back. Category:Care Bear Cousins Category:Males